


but it doesn't matter.

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Angst, Are you ready to cry?, Dororo's POV, DororoxKoyuki implied, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dororo is not calculated by the Keroro Platoon. Usually he is pulled out of the plans of conquest of the Earth, most of the time is pulled out to the peaceful plans, those that he likes the most and would like to become a sharer, but seems like he doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how much time has passed by my old story, eh? HAHAH----  
> well, another angst. Cuz yes, angst is the new black /?/  
> okay no, uhm... I really hope ya like it, I've write this thing while I was in class, at school, and I was really bored. ;_;  
> See ya!

I’m lonely.

I’m sad.

I’m a simple keronian, but a sad and lonely ninja.

The platoon doesn’t notice me.

Always.

I’m always there, next to him, my leader.

He doesn’t notice me. They don’t notice me.

_But it doesn’t matter._

For they, I’m Dororo, the only one person who can say only “It’ all right, I’m not angry with you” or “Hey guys, peace and love!”.

Now I’m so angry, sad, tired... and for now Koyuki is not at home. She’s so sweet, but as soon as she leaves our home, I worry.

I just want only one thing.

That the platoon will notice me.

But perhaps, they will never notice me.

 _But it doesn’t matter_ at all, isn’t it?


End file.
